Arcane
by DarlingKayCee
Summary: Arcane like his name suggests is a mystery. A new mutant to Xavier's, there's a lot he has yet to reveal about his powers and a lot yet that he hasn't discovered. But the real question is. Who's side is he really on? Pyro/OC slash
1. Chapter 1

The main courtyard of Xavier's School for the Gifted was covered with a blanket of pure white snow, untouched by the footsteps of the students that attended the school. The front gates were closed and there was no way other way in, at least for humans. A boy stood in front of the gates eyeing them with distaste. He was dressed in a ragged jacket and faded blue jeans, a black back pack on his shoulder. A brisk wind blew back strands of dirty blond hair that showed signs of not having been washed in a long while. He had been told that they would know when he was coming, but so far there was no sign of such thing. He glanced at the fence, irritation becoming more and more apparent as each second passed. Finally, barely a minute later, he had had enough, dark amethyst eyes narrowed with concentration. Suddenly it seemed that the boy's body was shimmering, shaking violently and just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Sweat beaded on his forehead, fists clenched in frustration. He was too tired, too hungry, and it had been too long. He could see no way to signal that he was outside and if he didn't get in soon, he would freeze. He sat down hard onto the snow covered road, there were tire tracks there but they were at least a day or two old, he would just have to wait until someone came along.

The soft humming noise startled Arcane to his feet, his fingernails lengthening to deadly points. Well at least I can still do that, he thought bitterly, still feeling utterly vulnerable. The noise was coming from the gate, which was swinging open slowly, dislodging piles of snow that had formed since it had last been open. Arcane stood stiffly, moving only to shake disheveled hair out of his eyes. Nothing happened for a few moments, but the gate remained wide open. Cautiously, he took a step forward, then another and another. The humming noise started the second he had stepped past the gates and for a moment Arcane seemed torn, to run or keep going forward as they seemed to want him to do, whoever they are. He fought the urge to shift as he continued up the path, he could just see the pale gray of the stone around the sharp bend in the path.Arcane slowed his pace, to a bare crawl, his body in a half crouch that would be ready to bolt within a second's notice. The tall pine trees seemed forbidding in the fading light as he closed in on a great wooden door. As he crept closer, he stopped suddenly, wondering what he would do when he got there. Knock and just hope that it wasn't a trap set by mutant hating doctors who wanted to use them for painful tests?

Arcane got his answer sooner than he wanted as the doors swung open, a warning snarl escaped his lips as he retreated quickly, stopping another ten feet away.

"Peace child, we aren't here to hurt you."

The man who spoke sat in a wheel chair in the center of the doors, he was bald, the light from the sky shining off the bright surface of his head, kind brown eyes peered at Arcane with a slight touch of curiosity and confusion. On his left was a woman, her skin a shade of light caramel, snowy white hair flowing to her shoulders. On his right a man, his eyes covered with sunglasses, brown hair cut short and hanging halfway down his forehead.

Arcane hated being stared at the way the woman and the standing man were staring at him, with a mix of pity and wariness, though he couldn't exactly tell with the man's eyes covered by the reflecting lenses of the sunglasses. But the man in the wheel chair beckoned with one weathered hand, "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Children, I am Charles Xavier. Come, let's get you settled in."

Arcane stared at him, "That's it, you're just going to let me stay here?"

Charles Xavier looked at the boy squarely, "Yes, now come along before you freeze yes?"

Arcane hesstated almost a full minute, breathing in the scent that came off the people in front of him. All three were mutants, though he expected no less when he saw them, other than the slight smell of rain that he could detect off the woman, nothing else seemed out of place. Finally he stepped forward, shoulders squared, chin up, and his steps slow but strong, following them into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I'm super new to this website so managing my home page and stuff is a little weird as well as the uploading of documents from my computer, editing stuff, etc. I'm hoping that I can actually really finish this story and soon and I really hope to get good feedback as in reviews. cough. hah. yeah idk. my first X-men story. I'm usually into band fics. but yeah. this should gon into the first chapter. but it sorta slipped my mind. hah. pleaseeeeeee gimmeh some feedback yeah?**

* * *

Arcane's first impression was that whoever had built this place had been rich. The maroon carpet that they walked on sank just so with every step that he took, telling him how soft it must be. A grand stair case led to the upper floors, paneled dark wood walls stretched down hallways, a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling above them. There were two tables on either side of the stairs case, each supporting a vase of flowers. Other than that though, the place was quiet, abnormally so it seemed for a school.

They continued down another hallway that led to another room, smaller than the first with a large window showing the view of the back grounds. Xavier though continued until he reached the wall, pressing his palm against the wood. Arcane was just about to ask what the hell he was doing when a sectionof the wall promptly swung inwards to reveal a large study.

_Secret doors. huh, the next thing you know, they might just have an underground facility as high tech, if not more, than the pentagon._ Arcane thought dryly.

"Ororo, Scott, that will be all, I believe that you're students are going to be waiting for you." Charles dismissed the pair with a soft smile, his e crinkling slightly at the corner.

'Scott' nodded slightly and walked away without a second glance at Arcane, but Ororo paused, sending him a small smile before following.

Arcane stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Professor Xavier was already turning himself around a large oak wood desk. Arcane moved forward, settling himself into one of the two dark red, leather armchairs. He gazed at the large selections of books on the shelves as he waited for the Professor to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"So Arcane, what has brought you here to my school?" Professor Xavier asked, his hands folded neatly on the desk before him.

He reminded Arcane of the stereotypical principals that they see in movies, somber, straight faced, uptight, and serious.

Arcane gave him a reproachful look. "It should be obvious right? I'm a mutant."

If Professor Xavier was at all bothered by Arcane's attitude, he didn't show it, "Of course, but I would life for you to specify, many of the students here are runaways or orphans. And since you don't have a file that I can access at the moment, which would require the knowledge of your birth name."

Arcane's eyes narrowed slightly, as the professor paused waiting for a reply.

"Keiran Jamison Lestrange Jr."

"Very well then Kieran-"

"I told you my real name, but that doesn't mean you can use it, _Professor_," Arcane sneered, the word Professor coming out of his mouth sounding like a bad word.

Professor Xavier continued as if Arcane hadn't spoken, "I will have you're class schedule sent up to your room tomorrow. I assume you're here to stay?"

Arcane nodded curtly.

"Then I will lay out the basic rules, respect your teachers and others, notify any of the adults if you are to leave the premises, and try not to use your powers irresponsibly. With that being said, what can you do?"

Arcane paused, looking down at his hands, which had returned back to normal, "I am a shapeshifter. I can take any form I want, except human or inanimate objects."

There was a long moment of silence before the professor spoke up, in which Arcane had suddenly started to feel slightly uncomfortable though he would never admit it.

"I believe that there is more to your powers than that," the Professor said finally, his eyes meeting Arcane's, "Mr.Lestrange-"

"It's Arcane."

"Arcane then, I am a telepath, one of the strongest that exist as of right now, yet no matter how much I have tried, I cannot gain access to your thoughts."

There was another silence in which Arcane pondered Professor Xavier's words. What made him so different from everybody else?

"I don't know how to explain that Professor, shape-shifting is all that I've ever done, minus an affinity for different types of vegetation."

Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow.

Sighing slightly, Arcane looked around, spotting what he was looking for in a single purple daisy, resting in a small vase in the corner of the room by the window. Raising his right hand toward the flower, using as little of his energy as possible, he concentrated, lending his energy to help the flower grow, directing it with his mind. It eagerly did as it was bid, sprouting from its stem, bright green leaves sprouted in abundance before another daisy bloomed beside its partner.

Arcane dropped his hand, which was now trembling visibly, breathing slightly harder than normal. He turned his face back to the professor, who was watching him with fascination, blinking slowly.

"Ah, I see. very well, Bobby will show you to your room and perhaps we can lend you some clothes to wear until you obtain some of your own. And if you are still awake by the time you have settled in, you can come down to the main cafeteria where there should be some dinner left over."

"It'd be easier if I can just bring the food up to my room." Arcane stated, raising an eyerbrow in silent question.

Professor Xavier thought for a moment, but nodded his head slowly, "Very well, but only for tonight, you will bring you're dishes down to the kitchens tomorrow morning and fromo then on continue to eat with the other students. Agreed?"

Arcane nodded just as the door to Professor Xavier's study swung open. Arcane jerked around, letting his eyes rest on the tall guy that entered. His hair was dirty blond, a stray curl resting on his forehead. Ice blue eyes landed on Arcane before he spoke up, his voice soft but confident.

"You called Professor?" he asked.

_This must be Bobby _Arcane thought before Xavier spoke a warm smile spreading on his face.

"Ah yes, Bobby please show Arcane to the cafeteria and then the spare room two doors down from John's please. Oh and if you don't mind, can you lend him a few sets of clothing for now?"

"No problem Professor." Bobby replied easily.

Arcane stood, stumbling slightly as he grabbed onto the chair for support. Bobby made as if to help him, but thought better of it as the boy shot him a dirty look. Straightening, Arcane started walking, pausing at the door to let the other teen out first before following.

It wasn't long before Bobby started trying to make conversation. Arcane was expecting it, but he didn't like it.

"So what's you're real name?" Bobby asked.

"Arcane is my real name,"

"Okay, so what was your birth name?"

"My names aren't of your concern, you can call me Arcane and that's it."

"No need to get so touchy," Bobby might as well have added 'you jerk' cause it was clearly written on his face, but he continued the conversation, "My name's Bobby Drake, but I'm also known as Iceman."

Arcane let out a snort of laughter, surprising both Bobby and himself, "How old were you when you thought of that name? Four?"

Bobby's eyes narrowed dangerously, "At least I'm not ashamed of my real name."

A snarl escaped Arcane's lips reverberating through the hallway as he came to a dead stop, "You have no idea who you're messing with Iceman."

He could feel a chill in the air, causing him to tense up even more, a feeling of unease in his stomach causing the snarls to come louder and more menacing.

"Hey! Bobby knock it off, you too!"

Both teens turned toward the voice, they had stopped at an intersection of two halls, coming down the horizontal one was the man from earlier, Scott.

"What's going on?" he asked, turning his shaded gaze from one to the other.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding," Bobby said finally, turning his attention back to Arcane, "Come on."

Without another word, Bobby turned and headed in the direction that they had been going in before, Arcane following at a much slower pace. Already he could tell that his time at Xavier's was going to be anything but easy.

* * *

**Pyro's in the next chapter. promise**


End file.
